Bad Dreams
by cazdinsdale
Summary: [#6 One-Shot to 'Everything Changed'] What really happened to Sam's parents. This is the one-shot of how they died.


**So this is what really happened to Sam's parents - enjoy!**

* * *

**Sam **

**January 6****th****, 1408**

_I wake to the sounds of muffled screams and glass hitting the floor. My eyes open wide and I gasp. In my small room – shared with my little sister, Anna – I look around to see if someone was there. There wasn't. _

_I hear my sister murmur in her sleep and slowly succumb. I shoot out of bed and sit by her side so she can speak to me. _

_"Sam, what's going on?" she asks, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes; the nightgown she wears is crumpled around her fragile young body and her hair is wild like a lions mane. I smile at her to reassure that everything is okay, but I know that it isn't. _

_I turned into an Angel 3 years ago, so my senses are sharper; I can tell when something isn't right. _

_"Everything is fine, sister," I say, stroking her hair. I'm about to say something else when we hear a scream from downstairs._

_"Sam?" she says, a little louder. I tell her to be quiet while I put on my shirt and grab the small knife on my nightstand. _

_"Stay here, don't come down," I warn her, "I'll be back." She nods and I walk out the bedroom door and into the hallway. _

_The talking gets louder but I still can't make it out; they are low voices. My first thought is 'someone's breaking in', but my Angelic senses say 'no'. I peer into my mother and father's room and they are not there. Their bed is made and looks untouched, so they didn't go to sleep. _

_My grip on the knife tightens when I hear another scream; louder and high pitched – coming from my mother. _Why is my mother screaming? _I think. _Where is my father?

_I creep down the staircase of our small, cosy house and follow the noise. I discover it's coming from the sitting room at the front of the house. As I slowly walk down, I try not to make any sudden noises. Our house is old and can sometimes creak; any sudden noises will give me away. _

_I creep through the hallway and towards the sitting room. The muffling gets louder and I can identify who it is. I can hear my father yelling 'GET OUT!' and my mother cowering. _

_When I look inside, all I can see is my old mother, bloody in the corner and my young father cowering under the hands of another Angel. Although this Angel is different; I've never seen anyone like this before. Instead of white wings, he has pure golden wings; more fearful looking than Angel wings. In his hands he holds a long, white arrow._

_"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know any relics!" I hear my father yell. His hands are up in the air, trying to shield him._

_I see the golden winged man punch my father in the face with such force he hits his head on the floor; my mother cries out for him. "Gabriel!"_

_"You, of all Angels, should know where the relics are, you were part of the group that made them, so DON'T LIE TO ME!" the golden winged man yells. I get a closer look into the sitting room and I can see him more clearly. He has a square jaw, amber hair and cold blue eyes like ice filled with rage. _

_"Even if I did know where they were, I wouldn't tell you," my father spits. I look over to my mother and she is being held by two burly looking Angels, both with wings like the cold eyed man. One of the Angels has black hair and tanned skin, holding my mother's arm and on the other side is a strong woman with long blonde hair, pale skin and eyes like black._

_"Hmm. Then I'll just have to use ways to make you tell." The cold eyed man nods to his companions, who take a knife and firmly plant it in my mother's stomach. Again and again and again. _

_I'm stiff and don't know what to do. If I go out then I risk exposure, but my mother needs help and so does my father. I'm about to go inside when I hear my father scream my mother's name._

_"NORA! NO!" he cries, and sobs into the ground at the cold eyed mans feet. "Please, Lucifer. Have mercy!" _

_The man, Lucifer, looks down on my father but not in pity. My father stifles a sob for his wife as she slowly succumbs to the deepest of all sleeps. _

_"There is no such thing as mercy," says Lucifer, and with the white arrow he stabs my father in the chest. I gaze in horror, watching my father become nothing but dust and air. Lucifer and his companions leave out of the broken window they had damaged to get here and fly away into the night, empty handed. _

_Now was my opportunity. I cannot see my father, for he wasn't around. But I can hear the faint sound of my mother gurgling on her own blood spilling out of her mouth and threatening to choke her. _

_I crouch beside her and lift her head onto my lap. A few of my tears drip from my face and fall on to hers, slightly cleaning the blood from her chin. _

_"Mother?" I whisper. All I can think about is, _what do I do know? How am I to tell Anna? _My mother blinks; she is still alive, but barely. She mouths my name but it just comes out as barely a whisper. _

_"Sam?" she chokes, "Do not be afraid my son." Her voice is so low and quiet; I lean down to hear her. Her speech is slow and dazed. _

_"Mother, what do I do?" I whisper, I can't believe this is really happening. I am young in the field of Angels; I have no idea what to do next, or even how to save my mother. _

_I shrug my shirt off, ball it up in my fist and press it against my mother's wounds; trying to stop the bleeding. Tears are streaming down my young face and I can't control them. My mother tries to reach up to cup my cheek but she doesn't have the strength. I take her hand in mine and put it to my face for her. I kiss the inside of her palm._

_"Mother, tell me what I should do? What was that Angel talking about?"_

_"Sam...take care...of...Anna." She continues to look at me, yet she doesn't. I shake her slightly and she doesn't respond. _Oh god.

_"Mother?" I whisper, and when she doesn't reply, I speak again louder, "Mother!" I can't help the waterfalls._

_"Sam?" comes a voice from the door way. I look back and Anna stands there in her scrunched nightgown and holding her worn out teddy bear. Her eyes are shiny and her face is wet. She saw. _

_"You shouldn't see this," I say to her, waving my hand to tell her to go, "Just wait outside, I'll be with you in a minute." I sniff and look back to my mother. I can't help but break down. _

_Anna cautiously walks towards me and kneels beside me. She leans her head on my arm and her body shakes with mine. _

_As we cry for our mother, thoughts are running in my head. _I don't know what to do? What is our next move? Who was Lucifer and why was he different? What relics?

_"Anna, we need to leave. Sooner rather than later," I say to her, as I hold her and stroke her hair. _

_"I don't want to leave mother," she whispers between sniffles. My bare chest is wet from her tears. _

_"I know, but we have to." I pick her up in my arms and take her to her room. I lay her down on the bed and tell her to wait there. _

_Out in the garden, I'm digging. I'm digging a grave. My mother's body is on the ground beside me, wrapped in white cloth. The sun is coming up slightly, showing a new day. The sweat is trickling down the back of my neck and my white shirt is stained with red. My sister is upstairs, but I can feel her watching me from the window. She's a stubborn girl, but I don't want her to see this. _

_When I finish digging, I pick my mother up and slide her gently into the grave. After making sure she looks comfortable I jump out and start to fill the grave. _

_Once finished, I kneel down beside the patch of dirt and bury my hands in the soil. Lifting up the soil, I watch it run in between my fingers and back onto the patch. All the while, I'm crying; my tears mixing with the soil. _

_Anna comes out and lays a small flower down on the soil, and helps me put the grave mark at the head of the patch. _

**Here lies Nora Everston**

**Loving mother**

**May 17****th****, 1892**

"Mother!" I screamed into the night. I started to pant heavily and wipe the sweat from my forehead.

I dreamed it again. _Oh, God, it's back, _I thought, _it's back. _I haven't dreamt of my mother since before Christina killed her father. It had been haunting me all the time. I thought that Christina had stopped the nightmares coming. I thought that, because I was happy, then they wouldn't come back. The only reason why I dreamt that dream last time was because I could sense something bad was going to come, and I had been right; Raphael was coming with his army of mercenaries.

It hit me; I had the dream before something bad happened. _Does that mean? Oh god. _

I look to my side; Christina's not there beside me.

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed that, the next One-Shot is immediately after this one where it ends off - basically Sam is going to find Christina - Don't worry, nothing bad's happened to her...just want to show you that things are starting to get worse now after all the good stuff like Dean's Ascension, The Proposal and moving to America :)  
Anyway, see you next time! I won't be too long with the next chapter - I've been working on another FanFic of the Mortal Instruments and the Infernal Devices! Until next time!  
-Caz :D  
**


End file.
